Resistive film touch panel devices include analog types and digital types (matrix type). In digital resistive film touch panel devices, vertically disposed drive electrodes and detection electrodes are aligned in directions intersecting each other to form a grid pattern. As a basic operation, a drive signal is sequentially applied to the drive electrodes, and whether a detection signal appears for each detection electrode is detected. In a case that a drive electrode and a detection electrode that face each other are brought into contact with each other by being pressed down by a finger or a pen, the contact position is detected as the intersection point of the grid, and in this way the pressing point is identified (see Patent Document 1, for example).